


How Much

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Worker, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren is Hux's best customer. Thanks to Kylo, Hux can afford far more than textbooks and meals, and he has plenty of time to study. But Kylo's been different lately. Do things really have to change?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts), [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



> The first part of this was written for wyomingnot's [prompt](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/156606699878/wyomingnot-replied-to-your-post-send-me-a-ship) "It was a dark and stormy night." (Seriously.) The second part was written when obsessions-and-dreams (frapandfurious) [requested](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/156612438608/will-trade-soul-for-followup-to-that-rainy-night) more to the story. Thank you both for the inspiration!

It was probably Kylo’s favorite kind of night, Hux thought, the sky as black as Kylo wished his heart was, the winds as fierce and powerful as Kylo pretended to be, the rain as oppressive and punishing as the aura Kylo tried to project. Hux snorted derisively at the thought, but he couldn’t quite banish the smile that kept tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“There you are,” he said as the diner door banged open and Kylo slogged in, entirely drenched. Giving Hux a half-smile, half-frown, Kylo flipped his hood back, spraying an entire table of fellow college students with water.

“I can’t believe you made me go out in this,” Kylo said, ignoring the indignant screams from the kids behind him.

“And I can’t believe you actually did it,” Hux shot back. “You must really like me.”

Kylo’s face went blotchy. “Whatever,” he muttered, and he peeled off his hoodie and flung it to the tiled floor. It landed with a loud squelch at Hux’s feet.

“Really, Ren?” Hux asked.

Kylo shrugged and slid into the booth across from him. “I’m cold,” he said.

“Did you want me to do something about that?” Hux asked with a grin.

“Obviously.” Kylo nodded to his lap. His cheeks were still pink.

Hux raised an eyebrow, still grinning. “Here? There’s a surcharge for that.”

“Here,” Kylo affirmed, and Hux’s grin broadened. He glanced around perfunctorily—no one was paying them any attention now—and then slid off the red vinyl seat onto his knees below the table. “Whoa,” Kylo whispered harshly, “I figured it’d be, like, a handjob…”

“Then you should have sat next to me,” Hux purred, pressing his cheek against Kylo’s thigh. “Ugh, you’re soaked.”

“Um,” Kylo said, but then Hux was working his fly open, reaching in to stroke his cock through his underwear. “Fuck.”

“Mmm hmm,” Hux said, leaning in to mouth over Kylo’s quickly hardening shaft.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, curling his fingers in Hux’s hair. “Shit.”

Hux grinned. He tugged Kylo’s underwear out and down, nestling it just below his balls, which he then started massaging. “Careful, Ren,” he said as the other man let out a choked groan.

Hux was good at what he did. He also enjoyed it. Kylo’s cock was a particular pleasure; it was huge and uncut, and Hux liked teasing the foreskin with his tongue, liked the challenge of taking as much of Kylo’s length into his throat as he could. Hux lapped at Kylo’s slit, already beaded with precome; he swallowed it, then wrapped his lips fully around the head and sucked. Kylo’s hips jerked forward involuntarily, and he let out another muffled groan.

He could have gone to Kylo’s, when Kylo called; it would have been merciful of him to spare Kylo the walk through the rain, and there would have been no potential audience for their encounter. But those were the very reasons Hux had told Kylo to come to the diner instead. There was something about getting a guy off in public that made it even better than the money did.

Hux slurped his way down Kylo’s length, the noisy chatter of other diners masking the noise, and tilted his head just right to allow Kylo’s giant cock access to his throat. Soon he was fucking his face down onto Kylo’s dick, taking it as deep as it would go, and Kylo was panting and gasping above him, fists yanking at Hux’s hair. It was perfect.

When Kylo shuddered, spilling down Hux’s throat, Hux drew back to suckle at the head, tasting Kylo’s come, drinking it all. Kylo’s hands were twitching in Hux’s hair as he finally pulled off and licked his lips.

“Good?” Hux murmured, crawling up onto Kylo’s side of the booth and brushing his fingers over Kylo’s oversensitive dick. Kylo bit back a yelp at the touch, flinching.

“Fuck, Hux,” he said, “fuck, I loved it,” and he turned to Hux and laid one of his massive hands along Hux’s face, tracing his thick thumb over Hux’s cheekbone. “It was so good, shit, I love it. I love you.”

Kylo went silent then, eyes wide, and his thumb stilled against Hux’s cheek.

“Ah,” Hux said, glancing away, “um. That would be eighty, for the BJ, and a twenty-dollar surcharge for doing it public, so…”

“Right,” Kylo said, “right,” and he turned away, shoved his dick back into his underwear, did up his pants, and scrambled for his wallet.

Hux folded the soggy bill Kylo handed him in half and slid it into his pocket; he’d let it dry before he put it in his own wallet with the rest of his cash. “Thank you for your patronage,” he said crisply. “Feel free to call anytime.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said. He was staring at the table, hadn’t looked up since he pulled his hand away from Hux’s face.

“Well. See you next time, then,” Hux said awkwardly. He slid out of the booth, brushed down his shirt and the knees of his khakis, gave Kylo one final glance. Kylo didn’t look up, and Hux turned and strode to the door.

Kylo would probably be even _more_  emo after this, Hux thought as he made his way out into the rain. But the idea didn’t amuse him at all.

~

Kylo didn’t call again.

He sometimes called the very next day. But he didn’t this time.

Usually it was within a week. But a week passed, and there was no call.

There was that one time he didn’t call for a month, and it had turned out that he’d been on a cruise with his family. Afterwards he’d called four days in a row.

It was approaching a month now, but Kylo hadn’t been on a cruise. He’d been on campus the whole time; Hux spotted him every now and then, though he never managed to catch his eye. They hadn’t had any classes together since freshman year, so it was rare for them to be in the same room, and when they were, it seemed that Kylo was always leaving.

It was starting to bother Hux. Only in a pragmatic way, of course. Kylo was his best customer. He was one of the few college students who actually had money, thanks to his politician mother, and he frequently used Hux’s services. Not having Kylo as a client was a big hit on Hux’s budget. It wasn’t one he couldn’t weather, but—well. Hux had once calculated how many dicks he’d have to suck to equal the Kylo Ren portion of his income, and it was…a lot.

Which was fine, of course, so long as he could find clients. Wasn’t that more interesting, anyway, than sucking the same dick all the time? It was just less convenient, was all.

Still. Hux liked Kylo. He’d hate to think Kylo’s needs weren’t being met because of some silly awkwardness. There was no reason Hux couldn’t continue pleasuring him. He was a professional.

Besides, the semester was almost over, and Hux could use some extra spending money for the summer, especially if he was going to avoid working at his stepmother’s store.

It was settled. Hux dressed sharply in a button-down that brought out the green of his eyes and a pair of dark slacks that hugged his ass just right. Then he packed his messenger bag, adding a few out-of-the-ordinary accessories to his cache of school supplies. A quick hair check and he was on his way.

It wasn’t yet noon on a Saturday; if Hux knew Kylo, and he was pretty sure he did, he’d still be in bed. Hux strolled across campus to Kylo’s dorm, trying to focus on the bright, warm sun and the gentle spring breeze. This would be fine, wouldn’t it? Kylo would be receptive, and everything would go back to normal.

He drew a deep breath when he reached Kylo’s door, and then he knocked, hard. “What?” Kylo called, and sure enough, he sounded sleepy. Hux was suddenly unsure if Kylo would actually open the door if he knew who it was. He fidgeted. Maybe this was a bad idea…

“What?” Kylo said again, flinging open the door. Then he blinked, and blinked again.

His hair was a mess, curls going everywhere, and there was a line from his pillow across his cheek, and the white T-shirt he was wearing was tight around his shoulders and chest but rumpled at his stomach, riding up to reveal a sliver of skin; he wasn’t wearing pants, just boxer shorts, and from the look of things he’d been having a very nice dream.

Hux glanced from the bulge in Kylo’s shorts back up to his face, and his professional demeanor took over. “Need any help with that?”

Kylo blinked again. Then he started to shut the door in Hux’s face.

“Hold on,” Hux grunted, shouldering the door, “I just want to talk. Can we talk?” There was no way he could match Kylo’s strength; he could feel himself being pushed back. “Please?”

The pressure against the door was suddenly gone, and Hux stumbled forward into Kylo’s dorm room. Kylo shut the door behind him as Hux regained his balance.

“So?” Kylo said, staring at the floor. “What do you want?”

“Er,” Hux said, picking at the strap of his messenger bag, “I was wondering…why you stopped calling?”

Kylo looked up at him then, but only for a moment, then dropped his gaze again. “Hux,” he chided. “You know why.”

“It was a slip of the tongue,” Hux said. “There’s no need for things to be awkward. I don’t mind. People say all kinds of things in the heat of the moment.”

Kylo was quiet for a long moment. “Yeah,” he said finally.

“So I was thinking,” Hux said, bolstered by Kylo’s agreement, “there’s really no reason things can’t go back to the way they were.”

“You hard up for cash?” Kylo mumbled. “I can loan you some if you need it.”

Hux frowned. “I’m fine. Regardless, there’s no need to loan me anything, when you can simply pay for a service we both enjoy.”

Kylo crossed his arms, still staring at the floor. “Right,” he said.

Hux could feel his heart beating, like it wanted to drive itself out of his chest. “I said things could go back the way they were,” he said, and it was a wonder his voice didn’t quaver, “but actually, I wanted to offer you something else.”

He’d known what he was going to offer when he’d packed the messenger bag, and yet now that the moment was here, he could hardly believe it. He had never done this. Not just for a client—he’d never done it at all.

Kylo finally looked at him, his rich brown eyes wide and a little watery, and he bit his lip and said, “Oh yeah? What’s that?” with the falsest bravado Hux had ever heard.

“My ass,” Hux blurted, hands going to his hips. He stared down his nose at Kylo, daring him to laugh, to refuse.

Kylo did neither of those things. Instead, he uncrossed his arms, stepped so close that Hux could feel the heat of his skin, and put his enormous hands on Hux’s shoulders. “Your ass,” he repeated.

Hux swallowed, dropped his gaze to Kylo’s mouth. “Yes,” he said, voice cracking.

Kylo wet his lips, tongue darting out across them, and leaned in even closer. “How much?”

Hux froze. How much, indeed? How much was this worth, this thing that Hux had never done for anyone, that he’d never offered before, that he’d even refused to do when asked? This thing that he was now offering Kylo—that, he realized, he would _only_  offer to Kylo?

“I—I don’t know,” he stammered, and then Kylo kissed him.

Hux had never seen Kylo completely naked before; nor had Kylo ever seen Hux. They stripped each other slowly, fingertips grazing skin, mouths exploring previously uncharted areas. Hux discovered that he liked Kylo’s broad shoulders even more when they were bare, muscles flexing beneath dotted skin. He also liked it when Kylo picked him up as though he weighed nothing at all, carried him to the bed, laid him down as though he were something precious.

It took much longer than Hux had thought it would, and it was also more painful. He’d brought plenty of lube, and he’d also brought a dildo he liked to use on himself, but it wasn’t big enough to prepare him for Kylo’s dick. So Kylo worked him first with the dildo and then with his fingers, stretching him, making him twitch and whine, tears burning his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kylo would ask, kissing the back of Hux’s knee or his inner thigh or his stomach, and Hux would take a shuddering breath and nod, or gasp out, “Yes.” Kylo was three fingers in when he began to curl them, to seek out Hux’s prostate, and when he found it Hux bucked hard off the bed.

“Fuck,” Hux said, trembling, and Kylo reached up and put a hand on his stomach, holding him down, and Hux shook—this was what he’d offered, he’d offered himself, he’d made himself vulnerable, he was completely at Kylo’s mercy—he’d known, deep down, that this was what he was doing, but he hadn’t let himself truly _realize_  it. “Kylo,” he gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Kylo said again.

“Yes,” Hux said, “yes, god, please, don’t stop.”

Kylo worked Hux open until he was a trembling mess. He had no idea how much time had passed; he almost wasn’t even sure of his own name. His entire universe had narrowed down to Kylo’s fingers plunging in and out, in and out, curling and stretching him. When they suddenly withdrew completely, Hux felt so abandoned, so empty, that he let out a sob.

“It’s all right,” Kylo said. “I’m here. Hux, do you want my cock?”

Hux had imagined he’d ride Kylo, take him hard and deep, leave him so blissful he’d never stop calling Hux again. He hadn’t known how it would be. He hadn’t known that his entire body would be reduced to a live wire.

“Please,” he whispered, and then the head of Kylo’s cock was there, slick with lube, and Hux knew it, he knew that foreskin as it pulled back, knew that tip as it pushed its way in, knew that incredible girth as it stretched him even more than Kylo’s fingers had. He knew this cock, this was _his_  cock—well, it was Kylo’s cock, but right now it was Hux’s too—and he laughed and laughed, because it felt so good.

Kylo took him slowly at first, holding Hux’s ankles, bending his legs all the way back to his ears, driving that thick cock all the way in and slowly dragging it out again. Hux laughed and cried and groaned; it was too much; it was just enough; it was everything.

Then, suddenly, it was more, faster, harder, and Hux let out a wail with each thrust, clawing at Kylo’s sheets.

“Hux,” Kylo grunted, “do you want my come in you?”

“Fuck,” Hux said, and yes, he did, of course he did, and he nodded vigorously and took his own cock in hand, and in moments he was spurting all over his own stomach and chest, and over Kylo’s stomach too, and as Hux came he clenched around Kylo’s dick, and Kylo shook and moaned and thrust a few more times, sloppily—and then he let go of Hux’s ankles and collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath.

Hux trembled and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. “Kylo,” he whispered, but it was hard to breathe with Kylo’s full weight on top of him. “Kylo,” he said again, and Kylo rolled onto his back, pulling Hux on top of him. He was panting and smiling, and he looked delirious, and Hux wondered if he looked the same way. “Kylo,” he said a third time, “that was—my first—”

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and held him tightly. “Why?” he asked.

“Because it was you,” Hux said.

Kylo nuzzled his face into Hux’s neck, kissed him there. “You’re the only one I want,” he said, his voice muffled by Hux’s skin. “I wanted—I wanted to be—”

“You are,” Hux said, “you are,” because he was.


End file.
